evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Kandarian Demon
'''The Kandarian Demon' is an ancient demonic spirit that is the primary source for the creation of Deadites and several other types of supernatural occurrences upon the world of the living. The Kandarian Demon first appeared in The Evil Dead (as an unseen "force" that observed and attacked several characters), but made it's first physical appearance in the climax of the Evil Dead II film. It has gone on to make appearances in every form of Evil Dead expanded media (video games, comics, television), minus the 2013 Evil Dead film, where it was replaced with the Taker of Souls. History Origins The exact origins of the Kandarian Demon itself is unknown, though it is possible that it was a creation of The Dark Ones during their time as the rulers of Earth to seek out victims to become Deadites, or it was a pre-existing entity that had been "tamed" by the Dark Ones to do their bidding. At an unknown period of time (presumably prior to or shortly after the banishment of the Dark Ones from Earth), the Kandarian Demon was put into a sleep-like state, awaiting for someone to re-awaken it from it's slumber using a spell written in the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. 1300 AD The next known sighting of the Kandarian Demon was in England, circa 1300 AD. Very little is known of it's activities during this time period prior to the arrival of the time displaced Ash Williams, though it is known that it attacked the people of both Lord Arthur and Henry The Red. After Ash Williams had departed from Castle Kandar on a quest to retrieve the Necronomicon, the Kandarian Demon chased him through the woods outside the castle walls. Williams was able to outrun the Demon, locking himself within a nearby windmill. It's possible that the Demon later assisted Evil Ash with the creation of his army of the undead. Resurrection In The 1980s The Kandarian Demon once again laid dormant for several centuries, until it was accidentally summoned by Professor Raymond Knowby while he was translating several passages from the Necronomicon in his secluded cabin. The Demon attacked his wife, Henrietta, and turned her into a Deadite. After Raymond managed to "kill" the Deadite Henrietta and bury her under the dirt floor of the cabin's fruit cellar, the Kandarian Demon soon claimed his soul. A week passed, and the Kandarian Demon still roamed the woods surrounding the Knowby's cabin. When Ash Williams and four of his friends were approaching the allegedly abandon cabin for a weekend trip, the Demon demonstrated the ability to have influence over Ash's Oldsmobile, spinning the steering wheel in an attempt to send the car into the path of an oncoming truck. Once the group arrived at the Knowby's cabin, they discovered a tape recording of Raymond Knowby translating the Necronomicon. After the recording of Knowby's translations were played out loud, the Kandarian Demon became more active. Cheryl Williams was the first of the group to have an encounter with the Kandarian Demon, with her hand temporarily influenced by the Demon while she was drawing a sketch of a clock. Later that evening, Cheryl was attacked and violated by possessed trees after she believed she heard voices coming from outside the cabin. The Kandarian Demon chased her after she managed to free herself from the grasp of the trees, eventually making it inside the safety of the cabin. Cheryl begged her brother Ash to get her away from the cabin, and he reluctantly agreed to drive her to the nearby town for the night. Their journey to town was cut short when they discovered the Kandarian Demon had destroyed the only bridge wide enough for a vehicle, twisting the steel gutters into an hand-like shape. The Kandarian Demon was inactive for the rest of the first night, later making one final attempt to attack Ash Williams during the early morning of his second day at the cabin. The Demon picked up Ash and sent him flying across the woods, eventually steering him directly into a tree. When Ash emerged from a mud puddle that cushioned his fall after hitting the tree, he had become a Deadite himself, however, both the Kandarian Demon and the Deadite spirit that possessed him would be driven back into hiding by the morning sun. The Demon would periodically attack Ash (and later the new arrivals to the cabin) throughout his second night. Following the arrival of Annie Knowby and the "missing pages" of the Necronomicon, she and Ash devised a plan to turn the Kandarian Demon into a thing of the flesh and send it back in time using spells written on these lost pages. Annie managed to successfully complete the spell to turn the Kandarian Demon into a thing of the flesh. When the now physical manifestation of the Kandarian Demon busted down the front door of the cabin, it frightened Ash to the point where a grey streak appeared in his hair almost instantly. In this flesh form, the Kandarian Demon used nearby trees to create "hands" to reach into the cabin with. Ash, caught in the Demon's grasp, fought the monster with a modified Chainsaw attached to the stump of his right hand, jamming the blade into the Demon's eye. Annie, with her dying breath, completed the spell that opened the time portal, successfully pulling the Kandarian Demon inside. The Kandarian Demon In The 21st Century After more than 30 years of inactivity, the Kandarian Demon was once again accidentally unleashed upon the world of the living, this time by a stoned Ash Williams. The Kandarian Demon would directly be responsible for the possession and deaths of several individuals who would cross paths with Williams or his associates, such as the partner of Officer Amanda Fisher and Kelly Maxwell's mother. While Ash Williams was occupied dealing with Kandar The Destroyer, the Kandarian Demon was "seen" possessing many of the residents of Elk Grove, Michigan. What happened to the Kandarian Demon following the defeat of The Destroyer is unknown. Powers & Abilities * Deadite Creation: The Kandarian Demon's primary power was the ability to turn almost anything into a Deadite, ranging from humans, plants, and inanimate objects. The exact limits to this ability is unknown, though it often chose to hone in on one desired target, giving chase until it was able to "infect" the desired object. * Flight: In it's non-physical form, the Kandarian Demon demonstrated the ability to fly several feet in the air, easily gliding across the ground and over various obstacles. * Invulnerablitiy: While the demon is in its non-physical form, it cannot be physically harmed though it can still apply physical force to the world. Weaknesses There is conflicting accounts on the Kandarian Demon's weakness for sunlight. During Ash's second night at the Cabin, the Demon (in it's non-physical form) seemed to retreat to the dark heavily wooded ravine as the morning sun began to rise (and emerged to once again attack Ash as the sun began to set). However, later encounters would depict the demon as having no problem chasing it's victims during broad daylight. Ash himself would later bring this up when he was trapped by Baal. A possible explanation might be that the demon simply becomes more resistant when it consumes more souls, the kandarian in 1300 AD was presumably roaming unchecked and took countless victims. In it's physical form, the Demon was not invulnerable, as Ash Williams was seen being able to stab the creature in it's eye with his chainsaw. Gallery Rotten Apple Head.png|The Kandarian Demon in it's physical "Rotten Apple Head" from (Evil Dead II) ED2-BDBD1-KandarianDemon.jpg|An alternate depiction of the Kandarian Demon (Evil Dead 2: Beyond Dead By Dawn #1) ED2-BDBD1-KandarianDemonFullBody.jpg|A full body look at the Kandarian Demon (Evil Dead 2: Beyond Dead By Dawn #1) KandarianDemon-AOD-STYDD1.jpg|The movement of the Kandarian Demon as depicted in the comics (Shop 'Till You Drop Dead #1) Trivia *The Kandarian Demon originates from Sam Raimi's 1978 short film Within The Woods. In the short, the demon is referred to as "Tinga", a Native American spirit who watches over the grave of a deceased Indian medicine man. *The faces seen on the side of the Kandarian Demon's physical form represent it's recently claimed victims. According to Bruce Campbell on the audio commentary of the Evil Dead II film, Ash's face appears on the Demon due to it believing it would kill Ash next. *For many years following the release of the original films, it was thought that the Kandarian Demon's true name was "Dagen", however, no official source backed up this claim. The Evil Dead 2 comic books would later introduce a demon with that name, but it had no connection to the Kandarian Demon. *The original shooting script for the first Evil Dead film (then titled Book of The Dead), explained that the Kandarian Demon was of the Katardi family, a type of demon that specifically roamed heavily wooded or jungle areas. Category:Deadite Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Demons